A Thing Called Destiny
by iamthecreator
Summary: Brick: the popular jock. Blossom: the unpopular nerd. What happens when the two collide in a crowded school hallway? 3-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Brick should be happy.

He's the hottest guy in school dating the hottest girl in school. He's quarterback of the football team and has been getting calls from colleges ever since his sophomore year. His parents are fairly rich and he can have anything he wants.

So why wasn't he happy?

It couldn't be because of his girlfriend. With her fiesty pink eyes, blazing orange hair and curvy body, there was no reason _not_ to love her. Yup, Berserk was a real catch.

So what could it be?

The hallways cleared as he walked down, a few of his peers reaching out for a handshake or a slap on the hand. Some girls giggled and blew kisses, while others grumbled about what a self-centered pig he was. There was no reason for him to be paying attention where he was going; everybody naturally moved out of his way. As he pulled off his hat to run a rough hand through his orange locks, he felt a hard shove in his chest. His eyes widened in shock as he fell backwards, landing squarely on his bottom. The whole hallway quieted, looking at the fallen boy. His eyes glared at each person, daring them to even lift the corners of their mouths.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

Brick's eyes snapped forward, looking at the person who squeaked out the pathetic apology. Her orange hair was in her face as she looked down, weakly pulling her books back into her lap. Her bottom lip was in between her teeth and she looked positively nervous. Brick squinted at her, trying to place her face. Who the hell was this girl?

"I ... I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. It's totally my fault. I'm sorry." She squeaked again, eyes flickering to his for a split second. His own widened in shock when he saw the pink color. Only Berserk had those eyes!

"Trying to look like my girlfriend, eh?" Brick taunted, glaring menacingly at the girl. She bit her bottom lip again and shook her head.

"It's just a birth defect..." She muttered, slowly standing up. Brick decided this girl was relatively harmless, so he stood up before her and grabbed her hand. Her pale face flushed slightly as she shakily got up, fixing her books in the crook of her elbow. "T-thanks." She whispered, pulling her bottom lip into her teeth again. Most of the hallway cleared out, growing bored with the encounter. There a few slackers still left over, but none were paying attention to the pair.

So there was nobody to see Brick reach out his hand and grab her bottom lip gently, tugging the pink flesh from between her teeth.

"Don't do that," Brick whispered. "You'll make it bleed." The girl nodded her head slowly, looking down at the ground.

"I should probably get to class," she squeaked, turning away. "Don't wanna be late."

Brick grabbed her arm, making her stiffen and turn slighty toward him. "I never got your name." He stated, staring into her face.

"Blossom." She whispered before escaping his grip and hurrying to class.

_Blossom..._

* * *

"Did you put that little bitch in her place?" An obnoxious voice questioned. Brick narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend and shook his head.

"It was an accident."

"An accident!" Berserk exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed. "She knocked you on your ass!"

"Don't remind me," Brick growled. "I don't even know how she managed to do that."

The redheaded girl before him snorted and shook her head. "You're becoming soft, that's how."

"What!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening at his girlfriend.

"You heard me. The old Brick would've sent that bitch crying."

Brick pondered that for a moment and realized she was right. If this was a week ago, he would've pushed that girl back on the ground and threw her book in the trash. He frowned, remembering her soft pink eyes. Nothing like Berserk's cold ones. Her skin looked soft and clean, unlike Berserk's bronzed face with makeup caked on. Her voice was low and silky, contrasting completely to Berserk's loud and obnoxious tone.

_Wait, what am I thinking?_ He shook his head, clearing the thoughts.

"You're right, baby." He whispered, leaning for a kiss. Berserk smirked and pushed him back on the couch, climbing on top of him.

"Of course I am."

* * *

Blossom entered her house with a sigh. It was empty, as usual, because everyone was probably out. She envied her sisters, who, unlike her, were sent to Townsville High instead of Pokey Oaks High. They usually either had friends over or were out. Blossom, on the other hand, had no social life and spent most of her time reading. Not that she had a problem with that.

The Professor though it wouldn't be fair to send all three girls to the same school. They all excel in something; Blossom: academics, Buttercup: athletics and Bubbles: arts. If they all went to the same school, there'd be no chances for anyone else to shine. Of course when the Professor proposed this idea, Blossom volunteered. She was willing to take one for the team, convincing herself that it wouldn't be so bad without her sisters.

Boy, was she wrong.

If she had known teenagers were so damn _judgmental_, she wouldn't have decided to go on this adventure alone. She thought everybody appreciated intelligence. She didn't know being smart would land her a permanent spot at the bottom of the social food chain.

Almost nobody knew who she was, and if they did, they knew her as the annoyingly smart nerd with the pink eyes. She also received much torment from Berserk, who claimed that Blossom was trying to be her. _It's not my fault I was born like this! _She would always cry out, but to no avail.

Today was especially nerve wracking for her because she made _Brick Jojo_ fall on his ass and he didn't kill her. He had actually _smiled_ at her and helped her up! And when he pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth... let's just say that wasn't something that happens to everyone.

Blossom was suspicious. She looked over her shoulder constantly, afraid that she would be attacked from the back. But, nothing happened and she arrived home in one piece.

She sighed again and dropped herself on the couch, pulling books out of her bag to start her daily study session.

It was going fine until the door opened with a _slam!_ and her two sisters walked in, friends trailing behind them.

"Hey, Blossom." A brunette greeted, barely looking at the girl. Blossom simply nodded and shrunk in her seat.

"Leader Girl!" Buttercup exclaimed, plopping on the couch next to Blossom.

"Boy, did I hear some things about you today!"

Blossom gulped and looked up, seeing Bubbles and the rest of the teenagers sit on the other couch.

"Really?" She managed to say, feeling the gaze of everyone's eyes on her. "What'd you hear?"

A small girl with a loud mouth jumped up. "You totally put that Brick Jojo flat on his narcissistic ass!" The rest of the group burst out laughing and Blossom just looked down.

"It was an accident," she whispered. "Seriously."

"Come on, Red. Lighten up, we're just joking with you." Buttercup nudged her, and sighed while she stood up. "We just came here to check in with you, see ya later!"

The seven teens stood up and piled out of the house. "Bye, Blossom." Bubbles squeaked, giving her sister a sad look. She was dismissed with a wave and the door shut soundlessly behind her.

_I'll finish the rest upstairs,_ Blossom sighed before gathering her books and heading to her room. It sucked to be so lonely.

* * *

_It was black. Pitch black. Brick can't even see his hands in front of him. The air was still and silent, the only sounds were of Brick's panicked breaths. _

_"Hello?" He called out, red eyes straining to focus. There was no reply, which relieved and worried Brick. Relieved that no one is there, worried that no one is there. He took a step forward and stopped. There was a faint light coming out of the darkness. He squinted to see what it was, when he noticed the light was pink. His eyes focused a little and he realized that they were eyes. Pink eyes._

_"Hey, Brick." The voice behind the eyes said. It was soft and silky and sweet. Brick gulped and wondered who it could be. There were only two people he knew with those colored eyes: Blossom and Berserk. But why would he be dreaming about Blossom?_

_"Hey, Berserk." He finally greeted back. The pink eyes flashed with anger, and that's when he realized the pink was too soft to be Berserk. "Blossom?" He whispered, and the eyes softened again._

_"Yes," she said as she stepped out of the darkness. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail rather than her usual out-and-in-her-face style. Red lipstick dressed her plump lips and a bit of black eyeliner made her pink eyes all the more stunning. Brick gulped again and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're probably wondering why you're dreaming about me." He nodded and tried not to stare at her. She wasn't particularly skinny, but she wasn't fat either. She was right in the middle. _

_"Are you going to tell me?" Brick finally spoke up after a minute of him staring at her. She came closer and stared into his eyes. "Blossom, tell me." She stopped but continued to stare. Her eyes were cast down low and the corners of her mouth were twisted up slightly._

_"It was fate, y'know," she began. Brick cocked an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "Fate that I bumped into you. It brought us together." _

_"What?" Brick laughed, a puzzled look on his face. "If this wasn't a dream, I would've thought you were crazy." Blossom looked down and pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, brows furrowed. Brick frowned and reached forward, tugging her lip free. "Don't do that." _

_Blossom looked up into his face and grinned. "What about this?" A hand reached forward and grabbed his cheek, pulling his face down. Their lips connected almost immediately and Brick felt his lips melt against hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle, nothing like Berserk's rough and angry kisses. Blossom pulled away and Brick was left with his eyes still closed, his face red._

_"You're curious about me, yes?" Blossom asked frantically. His alarm would off soon. Brick simply nodded and fluttered his eyes open. "So get to know me. Talk to me today."_

_"But I have a girlfriend..." He muttered, his real life coming back to him._

_"I didn't say ask me out. Just talk to me." _

_Brick bit his bottom lip, pondering the idea. What harm could it do? He was about to agree, when he felt small fingers grab his lip from between his teeth. He looked up at Blossom and she smiled sweetly. _

_"See you later." And then she was gone._

The alarm clock blared and the darkness shattered like glass. Brick sat up and rubbed his eyes.

_I'm gonna talk to Blossom today._

* * *

_It was black. Pitch black. Blossom's teeth were chattering as she stood nervously, surrounded by the empty air. Goosebumps dotted her pale skin as she stared ahead of her, trying to make out any objects. Her pink eyes were wide with panic but she tried to keep a brave face. _

_"H-hello?" She managed to call out, wincing at her stutter. There was no reply and Blossom breathed a sigh of relief. This was just one of those weird dreams that tried to freak her out. If she were Bubbles, she just might have. Blossom decided that there would be no harm in exploring a little, maybe find a light or something. She took a small step forward, still suspicious of the darkness, when she saw a faint light come into view. She walked towards it, determined to find the source, when she noticed the light faded into a dark red. She stared at the two floating orbs when they shut off temporarily and then came back on. _What?_ Blossom stepped closer a bit, when she realized the lights were _staring_ back at her. Eyes? _

_"'Sup!" The voice behind the eyes finally shouted, startling Blossom for a second. She stared suspiciously at the eyes, wondering why they were in her dream. Who does she know that has red eyes? Maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her. _

_"Who are you?" She asked strongly, her voice not cracking this time. The eyes raised up in what must be humor and a laugh left the figure._

_"Don't know who I am, eh? Maybe you only know me when we're on the floor."_

_Blossom gulped hard at that and squinted. "Brick?" He stepped forward and was now in full view. He did a little spin and smirked at her._

_"In the flesh - well, not really." He laughed. _

_Blossom shook her head. "How are you in my dream?" _

_"It's not me, per se. I'm more of... your conscience? In Brick's form." He nodded at that and smirked. "Unless you want to dream of the real me." _

_"No, no. Why are you here?"_

_Brick held his smirk and stood there, obviously allowing Blossom to get a look at him. His long orange hair was pulled in a ponytail at the base of his neck, his red cap twisted backwards on his head. His eyes were shining and full of playfulness, making the red less intimidating as it could be. "Like what you see?" He teased, sticking his tongue out. Blossom noticed his arms were muscular, but not muscular enough to look weird. She let out a sigh and looked up at him._

_"Can you tell me why you're here?" She was becoming annoyed. Why did he have to enter her dreams looking all attractive and teasing her? The one time she bumps into him, and she has a damn dream starring him. This was just stalker times ten._

_"Okay. Well, let's just say it was fate that made you bump into me. Like, it was your destiny or something." Brick explained, his face becoming serious._

_"I'm sorry, _what?_" Blossom snorted. "It was just an accident." She put her hands on her hips and looked at Brick expectantly. He sighed and checked his watch. Her alarm would go off soon. _

_"Listen to me. All of this was _supposed_ to happen. You and I - or Brick, I should say - are freaking destined to be together." His hands clamped over his mouth. "Dammit, I wasn't supposed to say that."_

_Blossom looked down and bit her lip. Was he being serious? This is seriously crazy. Maybe she wouldn't even remember this when she woke up. Hopefully._

_"Please, listen to what I have to say. I know you don't want to know me, but I - Brick - wants to know you. Just let me - Brick - in." He frowned and looked up at her with a hopeful expression. _

Maybe if I agree, this craziness can stop.

_"Okay, Brick. Whatever."_

_"Excellent!" He beamed. The darkness began to crack behind him and he sighed. "See ya later!"_

Some cheesy pop song blasted out of the small alarm clock radio on Blossom's nightstand she sat up with a sigh.

_Today's going to be a long day._

* * *

Brick entered the school building a little earlier than usual. His hair was brushed back into a neat ponytail and he put a little bit of thought into his outfit today. Berserk wouldn't be at school for another 15 minutes or so. This was the perfect time to find Blossom.

He couldn't stop thinking about his dream. Why did it feel so real? Why was he even dreaming about her? He frowned. Why was he actually going to talk to her? If Berserk found out, all Hell would break loose.

Blossom silently walked into school, her head down and her orange locks covering her face. She knew there was barely anybody there but she always had to make sure.

Coming to school early became a habit of hers when she noticed Berserk and her lackeys always talking about her from across the hall. Blossom was really hoping that she could avoid Brick today; that dream was just too weird. She slid her books out of her locker and took off down the hall with a sigh. If Brick actually tried to talk to her, what would Berserk do? She didn't want to find out.

"Blossom!" Said a voice from behind her. She didn't want to believe it was who she thought it was, so she turned around slowly. Brick was walking towards her from down the hall with a smile on his face. She sighed and stood there, waiting for him to catch up. "Can we talk?" He asked as soon as he was close enough.

"About?" Blossom asked wearily, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, to be honest, I don't even know what's going on right now. Can we talk somewhere private?" Brick frowned, noticing students were starting to crowd the hallway.

"I guess we could go to the library or something." Blossom muttered, walking in the direction of the room.

"This school has a library?" Brick asked, shock in his voice. Blossom rolled her eyes and kept walking.

They arrived at the door in 3 minutes, after walking up some stairs. The door was locked and it was dark inside.

"Guess we can't go in." Brick frowned, starting to turn away.

"Wait," Blossom commanded, pulling keys out of her pocket. "The librarian gave me this last year."

Brick nodded and leaned against the wall. After a few seconds, the door opened with a click and the two teens stepped in side. Blossom closed the door behind them before turning on the light. The library was a fairly good size, tables surrounding the perimeter with computers on top. Bookshelves were placed neatly in the middle of the room while tables with chairs crowded around.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Blossom asked softly, taking a seat at a nearby table. Brick followed her and sat down in the seat across.

"I know this may sound creepy, but I had a dream about you last night."

Blossom's breath hitched in her throat and she stared at the boy. "You probably think I'm some kind of creeper but -"

"I had a dream about you, too." She blurted. Brick looked surprised but quickly exchanged his shocked expression for a smile.

"That makes things slightly less awkward," he commented, resting his gaze on Blossom. "Let me just be straight forward: you interest me. I think there's more to you than meets the eye."

Blossom shifted uncomfortably, averting her eyes. "And?"

"And... I want to get to know you better. Can we hang out after school or something?" Brick sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and stared at the hardwood table. Blossom smiled and reached out to free his lip.

"Sure."

* * *

_A/N: Sooo this is gonna have one more chapter. Got the idea from **marisa lee's contest.** __The prompt is 'dreams'. Although I won't be submitting this, I'd like to thank her for giving me idea! The next chapter will be up as soon as I finish writing it._


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom went the whole day eyes behind her head. Her ears were perked up and her guard was up. She was still suspicious of this whole situation - how could a jock like Brick be "interested" in a nerd like her?

At first, she just thought this was some plan Berserk and Brick made. A plan to finally break her. Then, she realized neither of them were smart enough to think up something like that. So what was it? Was the Brick in her dream serious? Their destiny already planned out.

What happened in Brick's dream? Was Blossom in it? She shuddered at the thought. She was probably half naked or something.

Or maybe it was Berserk in his dream and he just saw wrong. Yeah, that was probably it. _I'll tell him today when we ... hang out._

Brick was having a similar dilemma. His main problem was Berserk. What if she found out he had been talking to Blossom? She'd have her pretty little head on a platter.

_Stop thinking like that!_ Brick reprimanded himself, rubbing his temples. Class was boring as usual and Berserk was giving him a face like she knew something was up. He decided not to speak up to her, hoping that maybe she'd stop staring.

What did Blossom think of this whole thing? Had the Brick in her dream kissed her? His head spinned. This was all so much to take in. Apparently he had his whole life planned out already. Or something like that.

"Babe, what's up?" Came a whispered voice, breaking Brick out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly, looking at Berserk.

"You seem troubled or something. What's bothering you?"

Brick raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Berserk to be concerned with his feelings. "I'm fine, babe. Nothing's bothering me."

"Oh, did _Blossom_ make you feel better?" She spat the girl's name with so much venom that Brick was surprised fire didn't come out of her mouth. His eyes widened at the statement and he coughed slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stacy told Amanda who told Tiffany that you went into the library with Blossom earlier. Of course, Tiffany told me. The bitch drops you on your ass so you let her suck your dick? That's fucked up."

Brick gagged and put his forehead on the cool desk. He had to think quick. He felt Berserk's angry stare on the top of his head and he felt disgusted himself. How could she automatically assume Blossom was doing ... _that_? She was much more classy than that. A growl escaped the back of his throat. _Stop thinking like that, dammit!_

He raised his head and smiled at his girlfriend. "Baby, you got it all wrong. I told that bitch she has to start doing my homework if she wants to survive in this school."

Berserk eyed him suspiciously. "What took you so long to answer?"

"I had to recover from the fact that you'd think I'd let /Blossom/ come in a 5 meter radius of my little man." Brick smirked, proud of his cover up. Berserk giggled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, babe. I just ... I just lo -"

"Mr. Jojo! Ms. Plutonium! Would you like to spend this afternoon in detention?" The teacher interuppted, arms crossed over her chest.

"No, Ms. Johnson." Brick and Berserk answered in unison.

"Be quiet!"

Brick sighed and smiled apologetically at Berserk. But only one thing was on his mind.

What was she about to tell him?

* * *

Blossom slid out of school when the final bell rang. She didn't know when Brick wanted to hang out but she figured he'd seek her out when he was ready. As if on cue, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a grinning face looking back at her.

"Is today a good day?" Brick asked, glancing around. He didn't want anybody connected to Berserk to see him. Blossom sighed. The Professor was never home and her sisters would probably have friends over. Today would be no different.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, walking on the path that led the school to the city. Brick fell in step beside her, not knowing what to say. "Where are we going?" Blossom asked, slowing down a bit. Brick stopped completely and shrugged.

"Want me to just walk you home?"

Blossom sucked in her bottom lip and stopped as well. Walk her home? She lives 20 minutes away. That would mean a lot of talking would happen. What if her sisters were home for once? What would they think?

Oh, who was she kidding.

"Yeah. I guess."

Brick grinned. "I see you're not a woman of many words, eh?"

"I don't see the need to talk a lot." Blossom sighed, making a left at the corner. "I see you're a man of _too_ many words."

Brick's hand grabbed at his chest lightly, feigning hurt. "Oh, Bloss, I am so revolted by your attitude." His voice was meant to mock that of a stuck up person's and Blossom giggled a little. The nickname caught her off guard but she kept her composure.

"And I suppose you want me to apologize?" She replied in an equally snooty accent, causing Brick to snort.

"A sense of humor! That's a surprise." He laughed, poking Blossom in the side. She moved away a little at the contact but smiled anyway. "What's your favorite color?" Brick then asked, his regular voice back.

Blossom stopped and motioned to her pink-filled outfit: a rose pink button up tucked into boot-cut cargo pants, pink converse on her feet. "Obviously it's black."

Brick laughed, a strong, sincere laugh. "There goes the humor again. Ever tried stand-up?" Blossom rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Mine is red." The girl nodded towards his red cap that he was never seen without and smiled.

"Never would have guessed."

The two teens walked side by side for a while, a comfortable silence enveloping them. Both were thinking the same thing: what happened in the other's dream? Brick was the first to voice his thoughts, and Blossom looked up at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"The Brick in my dream told me to let you in ... to let you get to know me. He said you want to know me." Brick nodded and smiled, deciding the dream version of him sounded pretty cool. "What happened in yours? Are you sure it wasn't Berserk?" Blossom inquired, brushing her hair out of her face.

"No, it couldn't be." Brick shook his head. "Her eyes were soft. Like yours." Blossom blushed at that turned her head away. "The uh, the Blossom in my dream told me to get to know you. She told me it was fate that made us fall in the hallway yesterday." Blossom's eyes lit up.

"Dream-Brick said that too! Wow, this is freaky." Brick nodded in agreement.

"Did uh, Dream-Brick do anything else?" He was thinking about the kiss he and Dream-Blossom had shared. It felt so real and he thought maybe it had to do something with his other-worldly self.

"He said, um, that we're like... destined to be together or something." Blossom blushed, sucking her bottom lip in. Her cheeks were completely red and her eyes were cast towards the ground. Brick smiled and decided she looked cute when she blushed. _No kiss, huh?_ He looked straight ahead of him. _That's weird._

The two walked in another comfortable silence, Blossom's blush finally fading and Brick's smile dropping into a neautral state.

"How long have you and Berserk been dating?" Blossom's small voice squeaked, as if she were afraid to have asked.

Brick smiled. "Seven months." Blossom they're destined to be together... but Brick seems so happy with Berserk.

"What if she finds out you walked me home?" She whispered, catching her lip in her mouth again. Brick stopped and grabbed her arm. Pink eyes met red for a brief second before the pink quickly looked away. Rough fingers held her chin strong, making pink meet red once again. Another hand reached and pulled the lip out of her mouth, leaving a tingling sensation spark up where they touched.

"Don't worry about it," Brick whispered back, his lips dangerously close to her face. Blossom blushed, realizing how close they were and Brick smiled. _Seriously. Make her blush more._ His lips brushed her nose before he let her face go and continued walking. Blossom's face was bright pink, almost competing with her eyes. She took a minute to breathe before she continued walking, staying farther away from Brick.

"Down this block," she finally squeaked after a few minutes, her big white house coming into view. Brick nodded and continued walking.

"I'll walk you to the door."

Blossom blushed again, but Brick was facing forward and didn't see it. She dug in her messenger back until her fingers locked around her keys. Her pace quickened a bit so she could get ahead of Brick; he didn't even know where he was going. She walked up the path to the door and Blossom stopped, waiting for Brick to catch up. When he did, he looked up and whistled. "Nice house." Blossom let a small smile grace her features and stood awkwardly in front of her door.

"So um, see you tomorrow I guess?" She asked softly, looking up at Brick.

"Oh, sure. We can hang out again!" He smiled. Blossom nodded and turned around to put her key in the lock when Brick grabbed her arm. "Would it be weird to hug you right now?"

Blossom's eyes widened and she slowly shook her head. What harm could a a hug do? Brick, on the other hand, just wanted to see her blush again. He pulled her into his chest and she awkwardly wrapped her arms around him. They stood like that for what seemed like forever to Blossom, until Brick whispered, "You smell nice." He felt her body heat emitting off of her and he knew he had made her blush again. He grinned in victory.

"Blossom!" A voice from down the block called out. The two broke the hug immediately and Blossom cast her eyes downward again.

"Bubbles, Buttercup." She greeted weakly. "This is Brick."

"Yeah, we know." Buttercup snorted, eyeing the boy up and down. "What's he doing here?"

Brick raised his hands in innocence. "I was just walking her home."

Buttercup and Bubbles glanced at each other, a look of shock and confusion on both of their faces. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" The blonde sister asked suspiciously.

"Yeah..."

"Boys with girlfriends don't walk other girls home! And they _certaintly_ don't hug other girls like that!" Buttercup yelled, glaring daggers at Brick. "And _you_ definitely shouldn't be hugging my _sister_ like that, either!"

"Buttercup, relax..." Bubbles warned, noticing Blossom's nervous face.

"I will not relax! He's probably here to hurt out sister and I will _not _stand for it! You and I both know he is not a good person and I won't just let him walk into Blossom's life like some kind of -"

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom shouted, cutting her off. Buttercup blinked and looked at Blossom. The outburst surprised everyone and they all stared at the redheaded girl. "He was just _walking me home_ so calm the hell down and shut the hell up! No one is trying to hurt me and I'm sure Brick is plenty faithful to his girlfriend so come off it!"

Buttercup blinked again. "Oh. Okay. Sorry, Leader Girl." Bubbles smiled, happy to see Blossom's bossy demeanor coming back.

"Um, I should go..." Brick spoke up, walking down the path. "Sorry for... whatever. See ya tomorrow, Bloss." He awkwardly waved and walked away, disappearing down the block.

"Now," Blossom growled, turning her key in the door. "Let's go inside and make some damn dinner."

* * *

Brick was confused as he walked home. What side of Blossom was that? She didn't seem like the type to yell nor get angry. Her sister sure did seem to care a lot about her, though.

Then he started thinking about their hug. Sure, he was teasing her when he told her she smelled good, but he wasn't lying. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla and it wasn't a strong scent that clogged your nose and made you light-headed. It was a smell that you could inhale all day if you could, a smell that you never wanted to go away.

Brick was so engrossed with thoughts about Blossom that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. In fact, he wasn't even aware of another presence until he felt hands wrap around his neck and a kiss placed on his ear. A strong smell of cheap perfume and overly-scented shampoo clogged his nose and he knew without a doubt it was Berserk.

"Hey, baby," she whispered in his ear, placing another kiss on his skin. He spun himself around so he was face to face with Berserk and he stared into her eyes. She smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss him. Her eyes fluttered closed but his stayed open. He was studying her face, seeing the shade difference between the make-up and her skin.

Red eyeshadow was piled on her eyelid (which she started wearing when she found out Brick's favorite color was red) and her cheeks were stained pink from blush.

The sight immediately made Brick think of Blossom. The face in front of him transformed, the make-up wiped away and the blush sincere. Freckles dotted the bridge of the girl's nose and spread across her cheek lightly. The cheap perfume smell faded away and the scent of strawberries and vanilla took over. Brick smiled into the kiss, realising that his mind was making him imagine Blossom.

His eyes finally closed.

* * *

Blossom wanted to avoid Brick.

She didn't know what he did, or why he had this affect on her after their first time hanging out, but she didn't like it. He was on her mind all day _and_ all night. She also didn't know if anyone saw the pair walking together, because if someone did, her life would be Hell.

With a sigh, she slammed her locker door shut. The metal clanged and the sound vibrated through the nearly empty hallway.

"Early to bed, early to wake, makes a girl smart, pretty and great!" She sang to herself, remembering the words she would tell herself when she was little. The smart part was definitely true, but was she pretty? Was she great?

_No,_ she shook her head, leaning against her locker. Pretty people have friends. She frowned and placed her forehead on the cool metal and closed her eyes. It relaxed her slightly and she exhaled. Her eyes open and she stared at her warped reflection. Her eyes were large and her neck shrunk in, her nose seemingly non-existent and her lips a blur of pink. She chuckled and closed her eyes again._ I might as well look like that, the way people avoid me._

A sharp poke on either of her sides surprised her and she squeaked a bit, turning around quickly. She found herself pinned between her locker and Brick, and her cheeks burned.

"Brick!" She hissed, pushing her hands on his chest. "What are you doing?"

He smiled at her and moved himself off of her. "Good morning." Blossom glared at him and then swept her eyes over the hallway. It was empty, lucky for both of them, and she exhaled.

"You can't do that." She frowned, letting him know she was serious.

"Why? There's no one around." Brick countered, smirking down at her.

"You have a girlfriend." Blossom said, her frown deepening. _Is this boy really that dense? _

"What? I'm just being friendly, Bloss."

"There's no being _friendly_ with me when your girlfriend is _Berserk._ In case you didn't get the memo, she hates me."

Brick frowned. "She doesn't hate you. She's jealous."

"_Jealous?_" Blossom laughed and peeked at her reflection in the locker. "Of _what?_"

"Of you. Your smarts, your natural beauty. She wants that and you have it."

Pink eyes met red, searching for any of hint of teasing or a laugh. Finding none, the pink dropped their hard glare and looked down. "You're the first person to say that about me."

Brick raised an eyebrow. "What, that Berserk is jealous of you? No one else can really tell so I guess -"

"No," Blossom cut him off, her eyes still on the ground. "You're the first one to say I'm pretty." She felt a rough hand grab her chin ever so gently and her head was tilted upwards.

"You're beautiful, Blossom. Don't let anybody tell you different." Blossom opened her mouth to respond, but the sound of footsteps down the hall cut her off.

"Brick? Is that you?" A voice called out, the footsteps becoming faster.

"Shit," Brick muttered, letting go of Blossom's face. "See ya later." He walked away in the opposite direction of the person and Blossom was left there, leaning stunned against her locker.

The person walking down the hall called her a name as they went past her, but she was oblivious. Her right hand reached up and her fingertips lingered the spot where Brick's hand was, her skin on fire. She stood like that for a while, the only thing breaking her out of her trance was the school bell that shrieked in her ears.

* * *

Brick could feel Berserk's hard glare at him all throughout class. He doesn't know who called his name early, but he knew it had to be one of Berserk's followers. He felt guilty; this sneaking around thing wasn't right. He also felt weird. Why was he falling for Blossom so fast? _Falling for Blossom? Shit._

He didn't even try to deny it. He knew he was falling for the girl. It's like his brain was telling him, "Yes, she's the one. She's who you've been waiting for." It was a crazy feeling, liking someone you hardly even know.

_You know plenty,_ a voice in the back of his head told him. _You know her favorite color, you know she's insecure, you know how to_ _make her blush. The sight of her makes you dizzy and her scent could get you high. Face it, Brick. You're head over heels._ He frowned and shifted in his seat. Damn his brain.

A note was slipped on his desk and he stared at it for a while. Who could it be from? His eyes scanned the classroom until they landed on a very sad looking Berserk. She nodded slightly, confirming the note was from her. Brick gulped and opened it.

'_Can we talk after class? Meet me in basement.'_

Knowing she was still looking at him, he nodded his head to tell let her know he would be there.

This day would not end well.

* * *

_So I know I said this was gonnabe a two-shot, but I just couldn't stop writing! I usually never write this much but ... I don't even know. So there's gonna be one more chapter after this (hopefully, if I can control myself!). I'm sorry for any mistakes, I typed this whole thing on my phone so ... Let me know of any mistakes and constructive critism is always welcome!_

_Ciao!_


	3. Chapter 3

_The final chapter! It took me a while and it's not even longer than theother two :T Hope you like it anyway! Sorry if it seems rushed, I was so eager to finish lol._

* * *

Blossom was used to the stares and whispers. Nobody knew who she was, but they still managed to gossip about her frequently. But today, the chatter was different.

The hallways would fall into a hush when she walked through them, classrooms coming to a standstill when she entered. This was strange. And she knew it had something to do with Brick.

"Can you believe that slut?" A too-loud whisper met her ears. She whipped her head around and glared at the gossiper.

"What did you say?"

"You're a slut." The girl replied, venom in her voice. The hallway fell silent as Blossom grit her teeth and approached the girl. Her fists were clenched and her face red with anger.

"Say it again." Blossom hissed as she stopped face-to-face with the girl.

"You're. A. Slut." Each word was enunciated, mocking Blossom and ripping at her like razors. Before she knew it, her clenched fist was thrown straight into the girl's nose, a sickening crunch resounding in the silent hallway. The girl let out a shriek and her hands flung to her nose, trying to control the bleeding.

The power and stength overwhelmed Blossom. All she saw was red as she grabbed the girl by the collar, punching her in the stomach and slamming her in the locker behind her. The girl's head clanged against the metal and finally managed to shove Blossom off of her.

"You're insane!" She screeched, running to the nurses' office. Her friend managed a glare at Blossom before running to catch up with her friend. Everyone in the hallway was still staring at Blossom, anticipating her next move.

"What?" She sneered, making a few people jump. "I'm done putting up with you people! I'm not some piece of meat. Don't talk about me like you know me."

A few kids smiled and nodded at Blossom, understanding where she was coming from. Others were a little afraid, staying close to their lockers.

A teacher finally came down the hallway, as directed by the very concerned nurse. "Hey! What happened here?" He asked, noticing the little drops of blood on the floor. Blossom turned around calmly and looked the teacher in the eye.

"I punched the bitch in her face."

* * *

Brick looked up at Berserk expectantly. He had followed her to the basement, ready for them to "talk". He knew it wasn't going to end well and he was almost certain it had something to do with Blossom. They were sitting on the steps of the staircase, Berserk keeping her distance from him.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Brick finally broke the silence, eyes flicking to look at Berserk.

Her face held a pained expression and her eyes were ringed with red. She was holding back tears.

"What does she have that I don't?" She whispered, looking away from Brick.

"Who?" He asked, even though he already knew.

"You know who! What do you like more about her? Am I not pretty enough?" Her eyes were wet, begging to release the tears sitting on the edge of her bottom lid.

Brick frowned. "Baby, you're beauti-"

"Stop!" She cut him off, the tears finally falling. "Just stop _lying_ to me. I know you don't like me anymore. I don't know what happened in a span of two days, but you changed." Her eyes flashed with anger and she stood up. "She can have you. Your brother is way hotter anyway." She began to walk away but Brick grabbed her arm. Her nose flared and she looked down at him with disgust on her face. His eyes were sad and he had a frown on his face.

"Can we just finish talking? I don't want to end this on bad terms."

Berserk grumbed and sat back down. "What do you want?"

"You're right," He began, his words taking Berserk by surprise. "I changed. I'm not quite sure what happened either." He stopped and took a breathe, unsure of what to say next. Berserk was staring at him intently, her anger gone. "I just want you to remember that I did love. What happened had nothing to do with you. Something ... something crazy happened. I can't even explain it because I don't know. But none of it is your fault. It was ... it was destiny." He finally looked back at Berserk, waiting for her reaction. Her face was still pained, but he could see the anger was gone. She seemed to understand.

"I don't forgive you," She began, meeting Brick's eyes. "But I don't hate you either. You're lucky I believe in all that destiny/fate crap or I would have punched you in the face." Brick smirked at the statement and held his hand out.

"Friends?" He asked, hope in his eyes. Berserk eyed his outstretched hand for a second before taking it into her own shaking it.

"Friends."

* * *

Word spread around quickly of "the nerd with the pink eyes" who somehow managed to break a girl's nose.

Blossom was sitting in the principal's office, a knot in her throat. She felt terrible. She didn't know what came over her; she was just tired of everyone pushing her around. She glanced down at her bruised knuckles and sighed. The power felt amazing, the _strength_ was fantastic. No wonder Buttercup was always beating somebody up.

But this wasn't like Blossom and she knew it. She was supposed to be the level-headed leader. _Level-headed leaders don't let a whole high school push them around for 3 years,_ a voice in the back of her head mocked. "Oh, shut up you," she grumbled. "It's not my fault."

"What's not your fault, Ms. Utonium?" The principal, Mr. Mathers, asked while stepping into his office. "I'm pretty sure your hand didn't punch that girl in the face on it's own." He closed the door behind him and walked around his desk to sit in his chair. The leather squeaked while he shifted around to get comfortable. Blossom bit her lip and stared down at the bruises on her knuckles again.

"Well?"

"I ... I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me." She said softly, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"What exactly happened?" Mr. Mathers asked, leaning forward. "You don't have a history of violence. In fact, teachers come to me all the time praising you."

"I just ..." She bit her lip and frowned. "I'm tired of everyone treating me like crap!" A tear escaped her eye and trailed down her face. "I've been called many names; nerd, geek, dork, teacher's pet, prude, bitch ... but never have I been called a _slut._ What gave her right to call me that anyway?" The tears were flowing freely now, driven by her anger. Mr. Mathers just stared at the girl intently, allowing her to let her emotions out. "I bump into Brick once, _once! _And everything starts going crazy. I've never been interested in boys. My head has always been in my books." She paused to sniffle. "Then two days, I bump into that asshole. The next day, he walks me home. Why did he do that? Then this morning, he pinned me against the longer and -"

"Hold on, Ms. Utonium. Is this young man sexually harrassing you?"

Blossom blinked and looked at her principal with wide eyes. "Oh, no! I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this. It has nothing to do what I did; I deserve whatever punishment you give me."

Mr. Mathers leaned back in his seat and smiled at Blossom. "One day of detention. I'll talk to Ms. Franklin's parents about this bullying thing their daughter has been doing. You reacted simply in defense." Blossom stared up at her principal and shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't have done what I did. It was uncalled for and -"

"Now, Blossom. _I'm _the principal. What I say goes." He nodded his head towards the door. "Detention after school today. That's it." Blossom smiled appreciatvely at her principal and made for the door. Before she could pull the door open, Mr. Mathers cleared his throat.

"Go after that boy, Blossom."

With those closing words, she left the room with a smile.

* * *

Brick couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, Blossom totally knocked the crap out of Samantha. There was blood, like, _everywhere_." A blonde giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Sam _totes_ had it coming, though!" Another blonde sighed, leaning on her friend. "Like, I knew Petunia had it in her. We've been friends since like forever!"

Brick growled at the stupid girls and kept pushing his way through the crowded hallway. People were looking at him accusingly, as if this whole thing was his fault. He thought it was some elaborate joke pulled on him by the whole school, but when he saw the "Caution: Wet Floor" sign in the hallway with blood stained on a locker, that theory left his head. _Had Blossom really punched a girl?_

His head was spinning and he wasn't paying attention. Apparently he wasn't the only one because he collieded with someone and fell to the floor. He looked up to yell at the person for making him fall until he saw who it was.

"Blossom?"

She looked up with wide eyes and she flushed. "I'm so sorry, Brick!" Blossom covered her face as she stood up and grabbed Brick's bag. "I wasn't paying attention."

Brick made a face. How could somone like Blossom break a girl's nose?

"Did you really punch that girl?" He asked, joining Blossom and taking his bag from her. Her cheeks went a brighter pink and she laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, covering her face with her hair. "I don't know what got into me. Something snapped but," she bit her lip and looked away. "I feel terrible about it. At least everyone respects me now?" She tried a smile but failed. Her eyes wouldn't meet Brick's and she squeaked, "Are you mad at me?"

Mad at her? Why would he be mad at her? "Why would I be mad at you? You obviously had a reason for doing it or you wouldn't have done it."

Blossom nodded and she looked over Brick's face. "She called me a slut."

"What!" Brick exclaimed, anger washing over him. "How dare she? You're far from that. You're the nicest girl I've ever met. You're smart, funny, charming, beautiful. /_She's_/ the slut. That bitch better watch her back 'cause -" He stopped as he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down and saw Blossom smiling at him, pink heavy on her cheeks.

"Relax," she whispered. "It's okay."

Brick nodded and sighed. "Berserk and I broke up." He looked to her face and could have sworn he saw her eyes light up. The pink on her skin made her freckles pop out more and he felt himself wanting to kiss the bridge of her nose.

"Really?" Blossom said shakilly, trying to keep her face neutral. "Why?"

Brick smiled to himself and shook his head. "I told you, she's jealous of you." Blossom raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. "Do you wanna hang out today?" Brick asked, an idea popping in his head.

"If you wanna wait for me after detention..." Blossom replied, trailing off at the last word. Brick nodded eagerly.

"Let me walk you to your next class." He said, grabbing her arm.

When they made it to the door, Blossom silently panicked realizing she had to be about 10 minutes late. She kept it hidden, though, and smiled at Brick. Before she could open the door, he leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"See you after school."

* * *

Detention couldn't have gone any slower. Two hours of sitting in a hot stuffy room, no talking, no reading, no looking at each other - she was surprised that they were allowed to _breathe._ There were three other students there, one of which made it a point to throw paper balls at Blossom's head every 5 minutes. When she turned around to complain, the teacher cleared his throat with warning and went back to reading his paper.

The two hours finally ended and Blossom was excited. She stretched, hearing her back crack with a satisfying crack. She finger-combed her long locks and looked down at her outfit, looking for any wrinkles or stains. Her white button down was properly buttoned and her pleated pink skirt was intact. She noded to herself and finally stepped out of the classroom.

"I thought you fell asleep in there," Brick teased as soon he saw her. "You took a while."

Blossom smiled and began walking down the hall. "Just had to fix myself. Where are we going today?"

"The park." Brick declared, bursting out of the school's doors. The warm fall air was comfortable; a little breeze tousled their hair as they began walking. "How was detention?" He asked, walking in the direction of the park. Blossom shrugged a little and sighed.

"It was fantastic."

Brick grinned at her sarcasm and bumped her hip with his. Blossom's eyes widened at the contact and she moved away slightly. Brick rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her into him. She squeaked a little and he let go, a hurt look on his face.

"What happened the the badass Blossom that broke a girl's nose today? Why are you acting like this?"

Blossom looked down at her feet. "That Blossom wasn't _me_. That was an irrationaly Blossom who didn't think of consequences. I'm not like that."

"Okay. But why are you still shy with me? I thought we broke down that wall." Blossom frowned.

"I've been talking to you literally two days. You barely even know me." She stopped walking and ran a hand through her hair. Brick stood in front of her and gave her a small smile. She raised and eyebrow and looked away. "What?"

"I know plenty," Brick began, brushing some hair out of her face. "I know your favorite color, I know you're insecure, I know how to make you blush. The sight of you makes me dizzy and your scent could get me high. I feel like I've known you for a lifetime. I'm head over heels, Blossom."

A blush broke out on Blossom's face and she smiled. She looked into Brick's eyes and she saw not the intimidating glare that he usually possesed, not the evil background that seemed to scare people away. She saw sincerity and passion. His eyes were soft to her and she never wanted to look away. "Let's go to the park." She whispered and grabbed his hand. Brick felt their fingers intertwine and he smiled. He was still picturing her face in front of his and he realized he has yet to count her freckles.

They walked to the park in a comfortable silence. The sound of children playing and giggling entered their ears as they made their way deeper into the park. They came across a large oak tree and Blossom smiled. "Let's sit here."

Brick knelt down and sat against the trunk. He pulled his hoodie off and laid it on the ground next to him. "Wouldn't want you to get dirty, m'lady." He grinned. Blossom smiled and sat down.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked, looking up at the clouds. "I want to be a pediatrician."

Brick adjusted his cap on his head and looked upwards as well. "I wanna be a psychologist," he whispered. "I want to help people." Blossom closed her eyes and smiled. Her hand moved from her lap and into his, intertwining their fingers again. Her head rested on his shoulder and she scooted closer to him. Brick looked down, noticing her face was in full view to him. He looked at her for a while, admiring her face.

After a few minutes of them sitting like that, Blossom's head on Brick's shoulder and him staring at her, Brick broke out into a smile.

"Seventy-three." He said aloud, his smile growing. Blossom opened her eyes and she stared up at him.

"Huh?"

He shook his head and continued smiling. "Freckles. You have seventy-three freckles." Blossom ran her free hand over her face, fingers lingering where her freckles were.

"Seventy-three flaws, you mean."

Brick frowned and nudged his shoulder upward, making her lift her head up. "Don't say that," he growled. "You're beautiful." He cupped her chin with his hand and ran his thumb along the freckles. "Simply amazing." And then he leaned in, planting kisses on the patches of orange dots. He felt her skin heat up from the contact of his lips and he smiled against her cheek. "Irresistable." He whispered, before turning her head and introducing her lips to his.

* * *

_It was black. Pitch black. Two figures stepped out of the darkness, a white light surrounding them. It was a girl and a boy, more specifically, a man and a woman. The woman was donned in a strapless wedding gown, the train trailing far behind her. On top of her orange-haired head was a small crown made of white roses. Poking out of the front of her gown was her pregnant stomach. The man next to her, sporting red dress pants, a white button down and a red tie, smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. His left hand rested on her stomach while the other caressed her cheek. The girl ran one hand through the man's orange locks and smiled at him. Her other hand sat on top of his, feeling her child kick inside of her. _

_"It worked," the man whispered, kissing her nose. "It really worked." The girl closed her eyes and smiled. "What do we name her?" Her husband questioned, rubbing her stomach. The wife looked down and opened her mouth._

_"I think I'll name her Destiny."_

* * *

**_Just in case the ending was confusing, it was a dream. Did you like it? Leave a review :)_**

**_Oh, if anyone can guess how I thought of the principal's last name, you get a cookie :D_**


End file.
